horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Butt
"Bubble Butt" is a song by Jamaican-American electronic dance music trio Major Lazer featuring Bruno Mars, Tyga, Mystic and later 2 Chainz. It was released on May 24, 2013, as the fourth single for the former's second studio album Free the Universe. Lyrics Bruno Mars Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Turn around, stick it out, show the world you got a Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Turn around, stick it out, show the world you got a 1: 2 Chainz Drop it low, put it in the dirt Sex drive, put it in reverse Killed her ass, put it in a hearse Then I drove off and put it in the dirt Drop it low, put in the dirt Take your top off, turn into a vert Bubble butt, busted in her throat Smoking bubble kush wearing a bubble coat Bruno Mars Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Turn around, stick it out, show the world you got a Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Turn around, stick it out, show the world you got a 2: Mystic Wind, go down, turn and flick it A girl like me know how fi handle di wicket One bat, two balls, swing it like cricket Pull me locks, slap my ass, make me show you how me wicked Baby, baby, mek me tell you 'bout the body, yah Make you vibrate like a Nokia When me whine and bruk off that buddy, yah Uh-huh, even kartel a happy, yah Bruno Mars Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Turn around, stick it out, show the world you got a Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Turn around, stick it out, show the world you got a 3: Mystic I had a cute thing, buenas noches By the end of the night my knees are now on your chest Fuck me bad, let me in, a cardic arrest Make me come, make me come Come, we know you are the best Who's bad? Let me wind up on your cock Tick-tock-tick, riding the clock Beat it, beat it, beat it bad, let me show you what I've got I ain't Snoop Dogg, but I'mma drop it like it's hot Bruno Mars Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Turn around, stick it out, show the world you got a Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Turn around, stick it out, show the world you got a 4: Tyga OK, open up your Bubba Gump, let me see your bumper The booty so smooth, can't believe it's not butter I go in from under, she wetter than a surfer I ate the pussy fast, I'm about to start burping I burp, burp and re-lick the bottom of the surface I loaded my clip in and told her, "Don't get nervous" I'm a Bang Bang Chiddy Bang, bang, bang killer Nipple tit clit licker, ball like a dribble Put you in a pickle, nibble on my dickle Why you tripping? I'm a crazy individual Never do minimum, drive Benz, Bentley too Damn, bitch, talk much? I don't want interviews I'm trying to get into you (into you) then make you my enemy Not playing, got the bitch mad Me don't like flat screen ass, I need a 3D Bruno Mars Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Turn around, stick it out, show the world you got a Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt Turn around, stick it out, show the world you got a Why It Sucks # The lyrics are stupid and repeat “bubble butt, bubble, bubble butt” over and over again. # Speaking of the lyrics, Tyga’s verse is stupid. # The music video is bizarre, disgusting, and stupid. It's basically about three blue-haired women getting their butts inflated by a giantess called Buttzilla. Their apartment then turns into a nightclub dancefloor, and the three women start dancing with other women who also have large butts. # The beat is annoying. # The song is so bad, not even Bruno Mars could save it. # There are product placements all over the song. # This is just another booty anthem that was not needed. # The music video wasted the talent of its director Eric Wareheim, one half of American comedy duo Tim & Eric. Music Video Major Lazer - Bubble Butt (feat. Bruno Mars, 2 Chainz, Tyga & Mystic) Category:Tyga Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Booty Anthems Category:Explicit Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Bruno Mars Songs Category:Mystic Songs Category:2 Chainz Songs Category:Major Lazer Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers